1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device capable of enhancing a driving speed and reliability, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the developments in information technology, importance on display devices has been highlighted, and display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, and a plasma display panel (PDP) have been widely used.
A display device includes pixels arranged in a matrix form and located at respective crossing regions of scan lines and data lines, and also includes a scan driver for driving the scan lines, and a data driver for driving the data lines.
The scan driver selects groups of the pixels that are in a same line unit by supplying a scan signal to the scan lines. The data driver supplies a data signal to the data lines for synchronization with the scan signal. The pixels selected by the scan signal are charged with a voltage corresponding to the data signal. Thus, the charged pixels display a luminance corresponding to the data signal.
This display device supplies the data signal using a pre-emphasis voltage so that the pixels can be charged with a given voltage. The pre-emphasis voltage is previously set to be lower or higher than the data signal, and is supplied to the data lines before the data signal is supplied thereto. However, the conventional pre-emphasis voltage may limit improvements in a driving speed for each channel, because the pre-emphasis voltage is supplied to all of the channels without regard for a load of the data lines.